With industrial progress and process improvement of TFT, the advanced super dimension switch (AD-SDS, referring to ADS) wide viewing angle technology has been applied in more and more products, including telephones, digital cameras, tablet personal computers, laptops, liquid crystal televisions, and so on, its excellent display performance has been highly praised by more and more users, thus has a strong market competitiveness.
The ADS technology is: forming a multi-dimensional electric field by an electric field generated between edges of slot electrode in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slot electrode layer and a strip electrode layer, to make all aligned liquid crystal molecules located between the slot electrodes and over the electrode in a liquid crystal cell be able to generate a rotation, so as to improve liquid crystal work efficiency and increase light transmitting efficiency. The advanced super dimension switch can improve image quality of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) product, and make the TFT-LCD have advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, and having no push mura.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic views of an existing ADS array substrate. FIG. 2 is a cross-section view of FIG. 1 along an A-A′ direction. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, an electric filed in a pixel region of the existing ADS array substrate is mainly an electric field generated between a common electrode 14 and a pixel electrode 15. Since areas of the common electrode 14 and the pixel electrode 15 are limited, thus the resulting electric field in the pixel region is also limited, thereby causing rotation angles of the aligned liquid crystal molecules to be limited. Therefore, the display effect of the display device is disappointing.